


partygoing

by dykespeon



Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Egging a House, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, also i accidentally made it a human au but shhhhh, boscha is a dick, concept owl house au, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: luz has a not so fun time at a party and escapes with amity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Past Amity Blight/Boscha
Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 381





	partygoing

Luz Noceda was not a party goer. Luz Noceda stayed in her bedroom typing up analyses of her favorite Weezer songs on online forums all night. Luz Noceda hung out at libraries to avoid anybody she didn't feel like talking to. Luz Noceda gags any time she even smells alcohol (she sticks to Monster Energy).

Luz Noceda was not a party goer.

So, why the hell was she leaning against the wall of a mansion, holding a red solo cup of a drink she didn't want?

Amity Blight stood next to her, looking bored as hell as she scrolled through her phone and generally being the most beautiful asshole that goes to Hexside.

Oh. That's why.

“Noceda, I'm _boooored_. This party is lame,” Amity whined, turning to her with a pout.

Ugh.

“This is _your party_ , Blight, that's on you.”

“Shut up. I wanna leave.”

“Are you even safe to drive right now?”

“I _can't_ drink, you dick.”

“Ah, yeah, wouldn't look great for little miss perfect to black out, huh?”

“Shut up! Ugh, will you let that karaoke session go already?”

“Ha! I was leaving soon anyway.”

“Pleeeaaase let me come with you, I don't wanna be here. If I'm here alone I have to pretend to like people.”

“You do that all the time and survive just fine.”

“Luz.”

“OKAY, okay, you can come with, princess. I was just gonna go home but I guess we can get some slushees or something?”

“Yesss, oh my gosh you have the BEST ideas. You're paying.”

With an eye roll, Luz set her cup down on whatever table was nearest and shoved her hands in the pockets of her black skinny jeans, beginning to shove past people to get to the front door and ditch the party. After a moment of dodging drunk teenagers, though, she realized Amity wasn't following her anymore. Luz looked over her shoulder to see that her friend had been pinned against the wall by an even bigger asshole: Boscha.

“Come on, baby, I know you want me back. I know you didn't mean what you said last week,” Boscha said with the world's most condescending tone of voice ever. _Infuriating_.

“Get off me you fucking oaf!” Amity yelled, struggling. Unfortunately, Boscha was way too buff and had a strong grip on both of her arms.

Luz ran over to the situation, trying not to let any panic take over. She'd have to be brave here. She cleared her throat as loudly as she could and shouted, “Hey!”

Everyone in the surrounding area turned to look, including Amity and Boscha. They both had ‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ written on their faces in completely opposite ways.

“Who are you talking to? Mind your fucking business,” Boscha sneered, suddenly all up in Luz's face.

Luz tried her best not to stumble over her words as she ordered in her most stern voice, “Um- Leave her the hell alone! She doesn't owe you shit!”

Boscha just stared her down for a few moments before beginning to chuckle like a villain in a Disney movie. _See? Infuriating_. “Aww, Amity, you rebounded this quickly? And you picked this? Come on, this has to be some joke or something, unless you're really this pathe-”

Smack!

Boscha reeled back, a hand moving over one of her eyes.

Amity looked at Luz with pure, utter horror written on her face.

Luz's gaze turned down to her hand, which was formed into a fist. Her knuckles were already red.

“Shit.”

Boscha glared up at the culprit who dared to punch her with pure fury.

“You're fucking _DEAD_!”

She blindly charged at Luz, who moved out of the way just in time and grabbed Amity's wrist. “Time to go!”

Luz dashed through the crowd to the front door, dragging Amity along who had eventually started running too. Boscha was hot on their heels as Luz fumbled with the door knob and made her way onto the front yard.

As Luz got to where her car was parked on the curb, she heard the sound of a plastic cup hitting the pavement as well as a splash.

“I'LL KILL YOU NOCEDA, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!” Luz heard as she got right into her car and crawled over to the driver's seat, with Amity following in and taking her spot in the passenger's. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and fumbled with them, before finally getting them straight and shoving them in the slot to turn on the car. Barely waiting for it to start up, she peeled out of her parking spot and right down the street of the gated neighborhood.

Ignoring stop signs and making the wildest of sharp turns, Luz didn't stop until the pair made it to the edge of the woods, far from the nice area with all the mansions and unrealistically groomed yards to the more rural part of town. She finally parked her car and leaned back in her seat and sighed with relief at the realization that Boscha wasn't batshit enough to chase them down with her car.

Remembering she wasn't alone, she looked over at Amity, who was holding herself where Boscha had grabbed onto her and staring off into space. She looked the most vulnerable Luz had ever seen her; usually Amity wouldn't let a single thing bother her .

Amity's hands slowly dropped to her sides, revealing fresh red marks on her arms. Luz wouldn't say anything out loud, but the anger she felt seeing what Boscha did to her friend was unbelievable.

“Luz Noceda,” Amity finally said, voice ever so slightly shaky.

Luz gulped. “Yeah?”

“You're the dumbest motherfucker alive.”

Red hot with embarrassment, Luz looked away and out the window.

“Ugh, so full of dumb courage. What type of _idiot_ does that? To Boscha of all people,” Amity continued, Luz cringing at her mistake.

A few beats passed by.

“Thank you, though.”

This surprised Luz, who turned her head as quickly as possible at Amity again. “Huh?”

“What, did you think I was gonna be totally upset with you? You saved me from… a lot of danger, okay?”

“Um, okay.”

“Usually people say ‘you're welcome.’”

“Oh! You're welcome.”

The pair sat in silence for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened. It was oddly comfortable, but there was also a strange tension in the air.

“Where does Boscha live?” Luz suddenly asked, a hint of rage in her voice.

“56821 Robin Drive,” Amity responded, knowing the location by heart.

“Cool. We're egging it.”

•••

And that's how Luz and Amity ended up in Target's self checkout aisle at 12 a.m. with 6 dozen eggs. Luz busied herself scanning each carton while Amity figured out which snack she was gonna get.

“Kit Kat or Butterfinger?” The rich girl asked as Luz worked.

“Butterfi- wait, no, they replaced it with that shitty new version. Kit Kat.”

Amity tossed two Kit Kat packages to Luz, who scanned and bagged them, now finally done. She went to get her wallet out but Amity shoved past her, holding her own card, and put hers in the chip reader.

Luz raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the growing smirk on her face. “I thought I was paying, princess?”

“Shut up, this is the least I could- Don't look at me like that. Stop it.” Amity playfully shoved Luz, fighting back her growing smile, while the other girl's smirk turned into a shit eating grin.

With that, the two grabbed their bags and headed out of the store back to Luz's car. They packed the eggs in the trunk and hopped inside, driving off to Boscha's house to commit a very illegal crime.

•••

Luz pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Boscha's way-too-big house, parking the car and stepping outside with Amity. The other girl went to get the eggs out of the trunk while Luz asked, “You're sure you wanna do this? We could go to jail, we're both 18 now. Get fined a lot of money.”

“Oh, _please_ , do you know how esteemed the Blight family is? The police force here is so corrupt that even mentioning my name is going to have them begging for money,” Amity said in an amused tone of voice as she took out the bags of eggs and closed the trunk, then placing the bags on top.

Luz rolled her eyes, going over to the back of the car and grabbing a carton of eggs to open up. “That's not even funny, y'know. Whatever, let's stay on topic. How do you… egg a house? You just throw them? I've never done this before.”

“Oh I've done this _dozens_ of times, that's exactly what you do. Try and hit the sweet spots, too. Windows and shit.”

“Brutal.”

“That's the point.”

With a shrug, Luz pulled an egg out and chucked it at the house, hitting the covering above the front porch. She watched as the yolk slid down and dripped onto the edge of the lawn and grinned. “I did it!”

Amity rolled her eyes but had a fond smile on her face, which then turned competitive. “Oh, that was _nothing_. Watch this.” She took an egg out of her carton and launched it up, watching it get high in the air before coming down and landing in the chimney.

Luz looked both amazed and horrified . “Geez, you're good, huh?”

“I'm legendary.”

“Okay, chill, we're just egging a house.”

“I'm a master here, I'm telling you.”

They proceeded to spend the next 15 minutes emptying out their 6 egg cartons, covering the place with egg yolk and shell fragments and laughing at how much fun they were having.

Well, that was until an upstairs window broke and a light turned on. That made the pair rush into Luz's car and drift off, leaving the empty cartons behind and going with the thrill of the rush.

•••

Luz and Amity were now parked at the edge of the woods again, far from any houses and especially far from the dreaded party. They'd both reclined their seats, drinking slushees (Luz got "blue" flavored and Amity got strawberry) and listening to Luz's obscure music playlist. Well, as obscure as Mother Mother got.

“Your music taste is complete ass, I like it,” Amity commented, taking another sip of her slushee afterwards.

“Thanks, I think?” Luz responded, not sure to be self conscious or proud.

Silence filled the air (well, only between them, music still played) and Luz found herself almost drifting off to sleep. She was content with the night, no matter how crazy it'd been.

“Um, Luz.”

Her eyes shot open again and she looked over at Amity, curiosity on her face. Amity, meanwhile, was looking away out the window, blushing slightly. 

“Thanks, for tonight, really. Things could've been really shitty if you didn't step in. And, uh, I had fun.”

Luz felt slightly shocked at the show of vulnerability. She vaguely wondered if Amity had ever shown this side of herself to anybody else. _Boscha, probably_. Shaking that thought aside, Luz warmly smiled.

“No problem, princess.”


End file.
